Narnia - La venganza del Traidor
by Zoroak Mendez
Summary: "Traidor?… en verdad,fui yo quien fue traicionado.Hay momentos en que la mano del destino debe ser forzada… Ahora vayan… entierren al mundo en las arenas de la perdición" Amarok,la mano derecha de Aslan. Regresa a Narnia,sumergido entre la ira y la furia,tomara venganza y con la ayuda de las criaturas de las profundidades,convertirá a Narnia en cenizas y escombros. LÉANLO X FAVOR
1. Chapter 1

_**Advertencia: Es mi primer fic,les pido que sean un poco comprensibles con sus criticas y espero que sea de su agrado. Disfrútenlo! :***_

* * *

NARNIA - La Venganza del Traidor

I-El nacimiento del Azote

"Traidor… en verdad, fui yo quien fue traicionado. Hay momentos en que la mano del destino debe ser forzada… Ahora vayan… entierren al mundo en las arenas de la perdición"

Sobre las costas de Territorios Salvajes del Oeste o mejor conocida por los humanos como Telmar, una siniestra figura emerge en medio de una naciente tormenta. Enormes dientes, garras afiladas y arrastrando consigo cadenas ya quebradas, sin embargo, aquella figura oscura simplemente era Amarok, el espíritu y líder de los lobos. Considerado por todos los animales el traidor de Narnia. Invocando las oscuras fuerzas de la profundidad de la tierra, Amarok prepara un ejército para asolar nuevamente a la superficie del mundo.

Mientras tanto, en el maravilloso castillo de Cair Paravel el príncipe Caspian observaba perdidamente la lluvia correr por su ventana, la tormenta comenzaba azotar de manera violenta todo a su paso. Relámpagos destellaban de manera segadora, rayos descendían como martillos contra el suelo. El tejón Buscatrufas, quien ahora se había convertido en uno de los servidores más fiel del príncipe, había sido llamado por Caspian.

-Me solicito señor?- Exclamó Buscatrufas en posición de reverencia

-Buscatrufas... Habías visto alguna vez una tormenta como esta?- Dijo Caspian con sentimiento de duda

-Nunca en mis años de vida. ¿Porque su pregunta mi señor?-

-Simple... curiosidad-

-No se preocupe mi señor, recuerde las palabras sabias de Aslan que después de la tormenta viene la calma-terminando de decir aquellas palabras cerca del castillo se escuchaba el eco del potente rayo que había descendido.-Caspian se voltea hacia Buscatrufas y exclamo-¿Estas seguro?-

-Claro señor, notará como en la mañana todo volverá a la normalidad.-exclamo Buscatrufas- Ahora, si me disculpa, me retirare mi señor- en posición de reverencia y dando media vuelta.

Caspian terminando de escuchar estas palabras retorno su mirada hacia su ventana, abriendo el cofre que quedaba a su lado y tomando el cuerno mágico en sus manos, millones de recuerdos y pensamientos cruzaron por su mente.

-Princesa Susan...-Susurro Caspian entre sus labios


	2. Capitulo 2

II-El asedio empieza

Minutos después, un gran ruido estremeció de manera violenta todo el castillo. Buscatrufas caminaba por las escaleras de la manera mas rápida para llegar hacia el príncipe Caspian.

-Mi señor-Exclamo Buscatrufas de manera ruidosa -que fue eso Buscatrufas, Que está pasando?-Pregunto Caspian fijando la mirada hacia Buscatrufas-nuestros barcos...-que sucede Buscatrufas? contesta!-Nuestros barcos están siendo robados-

Caspian reaccionando rápidamente, tomo su espada y escudo, guardó el cuerno en una bolsa que llevaba consigo y camino lo más rápido posible hasta su puerta mientras Buscatrufas iba detrás de el.

-Quienes nos atacan?-pregunto Caspian caminando con mayor velocidad

-Amarok y sus tropas-

-Amarok?-Pregunto Caspian de forma dudosa y observando a Buscatrufas

-Si, Amarok. Era la mano derecha de Aslan, el espíritu y el líder de los lobos. Fue quien mantuvo a Narnia segura mientras Aslan no estaba presente. Pero en cuanto surgió la bruja blanca, él nos traiciono, dejando a toda Narnia sumergida en el invierno-

-Busca a todos los centauros, minotauros y unicornios posibles de Narnia, los esperare en el puerto-

-Si señor-terminando Buscatrufas de decir estas palabras, Caspian subió a la espalda de su caballo y saliendo de la manera más rápida posible hacia los puertos.

Buscatrufas y Caspian habían tomado caminos distintos. Los centauros y Minotauros siguieron al príncipe lo más rápido posible hacia los puertos. Amarok y sus tropas atacaban con furia a todo aquel que encontrara en su camino o intentaran detenerlos y para evitar que fuesen perseguidos por lo narnianos, Amarok ordeno destruir e incendiar todos los puertos.


	3. Capitulo 3

III-Caspian contraataca

Caspian llegando a los puertos observaba como todo era destruido y consumido por las llamas del incendio. Criaturas nunca antes vista en Narnia atacaban de manera cruel a todas las criaturas del bosque, los arboles quienes intentaban defenderse del ataque atroz terminaron consumidos por las llamas. Caspian descendiendo de su caballo y tomando su espada en la mano trataba de defender de los ataques.

-Imagino que tú debes ser Caspian- Dijo Amarok en caminando en dirección hacia el

-y tú debes ser Amarok, el Traidor -respondio Caspian observando aquellos ojos brillantes-Dime que quieres? Por qué haces esto?-Exclamo Caspian levantando su espada

-Traidor?-pregunto Amarok entre risas- No sabes lo que dices niño, tu gente fue quien decidió su propio destino, ellos son los traidores-Exclamo Amarok con tono de furia

-Pagaras por todo esto!-Replico Caspian empuñando su espada con fuerza y corriendo hacia el. Rápidamente Amarok tomando posición de ataque arremetió contra el príncipe, dejándolo en tirado en el suelo e indefenso-Si en algo aprecias tu vida, será mejor que no intentes detenerme. Esto fue solo una demostración de lo que sería capaz si intentas interponerte en mi camino- Caspian inmóvil y sin su espada trataba de buscar el cuerno mágico en su bolso, era su única salvación o moriría. Soplando el cuerno en segundos los centauros y minotauros llegaron al encuentro, brindando apoyo y defendiendo a las criaturas del bosque. Amarok y sus tropas escuchando el cuerno, comenzaron a huir hacia los barcos dejando todo consumido en cenizas y escombros.

-príncipe Caspian, se encuentra bien?-Pregunto uno de los minotauros

Caspian no sabía que responder ante aquella pregunta, solo observaba fijamente como Amarok y su gente se apartaban de las costas.

-Lo perseguimos, mi señor?-Pregunto nuevamente el minotauro

-no por ahora, debemos reconstruir los puertos y ayudar a las criaturas, los arboles fueron quemados gravemente-

-lo que usted ordene señor-

* * *

_**Piensas que este es el final?Desde ahora te advierto que no,esto es solo el principio. En el próximo capitulo...**_

_**Aslan volverá para salvar a Narnia?**_

_**Susan volverá a ver el amor de su vida? **_

_**Amarok lograra destruir toda Narnia? **_

_**Caspian volverá a ver a su padre?**_

_**la bruja Blanca volverá a Narnia?**_

_**Si quieres saber todo esto y mucho mas,sera mejor que no pierdas de vista este fiction de aventura y de continuar,quisiera saber que te ha parecido haber leido este fiction,un pequeño reviews no estaría nada mal. Acepto todo tipo de comentarios,tanto positivos como !**_


End file.
